Digimon United
by Anni-chan290595
Summary: Was wäre wenn die Digiritter der 2, 3 und 4. Staffel zusammen die Digiwelt retten müssen. Lest selbst Paarings: ?
1. Was voran geschah

Disclaimer: Mir gehört rein gar nichts davon. Alle rechte gehen an die Digimon-Macher

Kapitel 1: Was voran geschah...

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in Tokio. Wie immer. Was man dort eben normal nennt. Die Digiritter Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kari und T.K. hatten sich gerade von ihrem Kampf mit MaloMyotismon erholt und beschlossen sich alle bei Izzy zu treffen, um die nächsten Tage zu planen und noch ein wenig zu feiern. Davis meinte, dass es eine gute Idee sei. Dieser ist jedoch nicht erschienen. Er hatte sich auch nicht vorher irgendwo abgemeldet. Außerdem kam Ken auch nicht, doch er hatte zu mindest eine E-Mail geschrieben. ,, Tut mir echt Leid, aber ich kann erst später nachkommen, weil ich um 15 Uhr noch ein wichtiges Fußballrückspiel gegen die Juniorenmannschaft der Odaiba-grundschule habe.", las Kari vor. ,, Das ist doch Davis´ Mannschaft!", stellte Cody fest und wollte auf die Uhr schauen. Er hatte nur Pech, dass Izzy keine Uhr in seinem Zimmer hatte. ,, Es ist zehn vor drei!", klärte T.K. ihn auf. ,, Hey, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zu dem Spiel gehen würden?", machte Kari den Vorschlag.

,, Klar, warum nicht?", stellte Gatomon klar. Es dauerte keine Minute, bis sie das Haus verließen. Dann digitierten Patamon zu Pegasusmon, Gatomon zu Nephertimon und Hawkmon zu Aquilamon. Kurz darauf flogen sie auf den drei Digimon Richtung Odaiba-Grundschule, verpassten jedoch den Anpfiff. Dann setzten sie sich leise auf die Tribüne und sahen zu. ,, Was sind das für Leute?", wollte Poromon auf einmal wissen. ,, Das ist ein Fernsehteam, das hier alles aufnimmt!", erklärte Yolei und dann herrschte Ruhe bis zur Halbzeitpause. Die beiden Mannschaften lieferten sich ein gnadenloses Spiel. In der Halbzeitpause stand es dann immer noch 0 zu 0. Die Zuschauer wunderten sich, warum Ken noch nicht ein Tor geschossen hatte. Davis und Ken befanden sich bei ihren jeweiligen Teams und versuchten diese zu mutiwieren in der nächsten Halbzeit noch einmal alles zu geben. ,,Daaavis! Hier sind wir!", rief Yolei total übereifrig von der Tribüne, während sie hinunter rannte und die anderen Digiritter ihr so langsam folgten. ,, Kari. Du? Hier?", fragte Davis überrascht ohne die anderen zu beachten. ,, Was ist denn mit uns?", fragte Yolei jetzt etwas wütend, so dass es über den ganzen Fußballplatz hallte. Fast alle Augen waren jetzt auf sie gerichtet. ,, Was guckt ihr denn so. Es ist doch nichts!", rief Davis aufgeregt der Menge zu. Diese taten sofort so, als ob nichts war. ,, So, es geht weiter!", sagte der Schiedsrichter und bat damit die Spieler wieder auf ihre Position. Als alle ihren platz wieder gefunden hatten, pfiff der Schiri zur zweiten Halbzeit. Immer wenn Davis den Ball bekam, verlor er ihn sofort wieder an Ken, der ihm immer dicht auf den Fersen war und nicht nur eine Niederlage einstecken wollte. Das wiederum wollte Davis auch nicht. Nein, auf keinen Fall wollte er das! Und deshalb gab jeder von Ihnen auch immer sein Bestes. Das Spiel hätte auch genauso gut ohne die anderen 20 Spieler ablaufen können. Da diese ja sowieso nichts tun konnten, als einen vergeblichen Versuch zu starten, um an den Ball zu kommen. Wiedererwartend stand es nach den zweiten 45 Minuten immer noch null zu null. Die Entscheidung brachte dann endgültig das Elfmeterschießen. Natürlich wollte Davis als erster von seiner Mannschaft und Ken von seiner. Ihre Teamkammeraden hatten kein Problem damit und selbst wenn, hätte es für die Zwei keinen Unterschied gemacht. Sie wären sowieso die ersten gewesen. Davis Mannschaft durfte anfangen und Davis schoss den Ball mit voller Wucht am Kopf des Torwarts vorbei, ins Netz. Als Ken schoss, wusste der Torhüter nicht wie ihm geschah. Das wiederholte sich jetzt schon Drei mal und Ken entschloss sich Davis gewinnen zu lassen, was ihm gar nicht ähnlich war, und schoss absichtlich den Ball weit über das Tor hinaus. Sein Plan war so offensichtlich, dass selbst Davis ihn verstanden hatte. Mit größtem Vergnügen versenkte Davis den letzten Ball, der Schiedsrichter konnte endlich abpfeifen und das Spiel war zu Ende. Als fast alle Spieler beider Teams die Umkleiden verlassen hatten, wunderten sich die anderen Digiritter allmählich, wo ihre Freunde steckten. Diese hatten sich beim Umziehen noch mit DigimonPartnern unterhalten und schlenderten jetzt ganz gemütlich über den Platz zu ihren Freunden.

,, Wir habt euch spitze geschlagen!", ertönte es, aber nicht den Digirittern, sondern von dem Fernsehteam, das Poromon vorher gesehen hatte. Ken und Davis drehten sic überrascht um. ,, Hallo, wir sind von TVTokio ( Mir ist nix besseres eingefallen ). Wir haben das Spiel mitverfolgt und wollten wissen, ob ihr bereit wärt, uns ein Interview zu geben. ,, Klar, wieso nicht?", fragten Beide synchron. Das dauerte jetzt um die zehn Minuten, dann waren die Leute wieder verschwunden und unsre Freunde machten sich auf den Heimweg. Doch auf einmal wie aus Geistes Hand, hatten sie sich alle, bis auf Izzy, einfach aufgelöst und fanden sich in einer Welt wieder, die der Digiwelt sehr ähnlich sah, von der Landschaft, jedoch lagen fast überall Schienen.

Zur fast gleichen Zeit in der Bäckerei von Takatos Eltern. ,, Takato ist immer noch nicht zu Hause!", sagte seine Mutter besorgt. Kein Wunder, den Takato hatte sich mit seinen Freunden bzw. allen Tamern vor der Hütte in der er Guilmon vorerst versteckt hatte, denn dort hatte sich, wie Takato es sich gewünscht hatte, ein Tor in die DigiWelt geöffnet. Alle waren der Meinung, wenn sich schon ein Tor geöffnet hatte, sie es auch nutzen wollten. Vor allem Takato. Immerhin hatte er Guilmon versprochen, dass sie wieder zusammen spielen würden. So ging es los. Sie durchquerten das Tor aus Daten und landeten in der Digiwelt, wie beim ersten Mal. Nur dieses Mal waren sie zu Zehnt und sie waren allein. Ohne Partner! ,, Endlich sind wir hier. Endlich!", freuten die Tamer sich. Nachdem sie sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, wollten sie losgehen. ,, Gehen wir, wenns sein muss auch durch die ganze Digiwelt. Bis wir sie gefunden haben.", meinte Takato und ging voran. Sie waren noch gar nicht lang gelaufen, da hörten sie hinter einem kleinen Hügel ein paar Digimon lachen. Sie blieben stehen. Ein von ihnen trat auf einen Ast, der daraufhin zerbrach. ,, He! Habt ihr das nicht auch gehört?", fragten ein kleines Gummymon und ein kleines Kokomon erschrocken. ,, Nein, wieso!", antwortete ein Gigimon während es mit Viximon spielte. ,, Dann gehen wir einfach mal nachgucken!", beschlossen die Zwei und konnten nicht glauben, was sie dort sahen. Die Tamer! Ohne Nachzudenken rannten sie Henry und Suzie in die Arme und digitierten.

Gummymon digitiert zu Terriermon.

Kokomon digitiert zu Lopmon.

,, Lopmon du bist wieder da!", freute sich Suzie und Henry freute sich auch. ,,Terriermon!" ,, Mu Man Thai!", antwortete Terriermon ganz überglücklich. Wie immer eigentlich. Doch so schnell wie sie gekommen waren, waren sie auch schon wieder weg. Henry und Suzie verstanden nicht. ,, Gigimon, Kapurimon, Viximon, Yaamon!", rief Terriermon. ,, Pukamon, Hopmon und Leormon!", machte Lopmon weiter. Diese schauten den Hügel rauf und wunderten sich warum ihre freunde digitiert sind. ,, Kommt her!", riefen die zwei Digimon, die sich so ähnlich sahen gemeinsam. ,, Warum?", fragten die anderen, während sie den Hügel rauf liefen. Oben angekommen, konnten sie nicht glauben, ihre Partner zu sehen. Ehe diese sich versahen, sprangen ihre Partner ihnen in die Arme und digitierten.

Gigimon digitiert zu Guilmon

Viximon digitiert zu Renamon

Kapurimon digitiert zu Guadromon

Hopmon digitiert zu Monodramon

Pukamon digitiert zu MarineAngemon

Yaamon digitiert zu Impmon

Das einzige Digimon, dass nicht digitierte war Leormon. Dieses Digimon hatten sie noch nie gesehen, trotzdem kam es Jen irgendwie bekannt vor. Warum, wusste sie nicht! ,, Erkennst du mich denn nicht, kleine Jen?", fragte es mit der Stimme Leomon´s. ,, Leomon, bist du es!" fragte sie. ,, Ja, kleine Jen.", antwortete Leormon. Jen war überglücklich. ,, Hier Guilmon, ich hab etwas für dich!", sagte Takato während er in seinem Rucksack krammte. ,, Was suchst du denn da, TakatoMON!", fragte das rote Digimon auf dem Rookie-Level neugierig. ,, Ich habe es gleich gefunden.", antwortete das vermeidlich Digimon, während es irgendwas aus seinem Rucksack hollte. ,, Ui, GuilmonBROT! Du hast Guilmonbrot gebacken. Nur für mich!", freute es sich. Die anderen, also Guadromon, Monodramon, Renamon, Impmon und MarineAngemon, freuten sich natürlich auch, ihre Partner wieder zusehen. Doch an eine Sache hatten sie alle nicht gedacht. Nämlich wie sie wieder nach Hause kommen sollten. Glücklicherweise entschied sich das Schicksal ihnen zu helfen und ... urplötzlich ... verschwanden sie irgendwo im nirgendwo und landeten, wie Davis, Ken und Co., in dieser seltsamen Welt mit den Gleisen. ,, Wo sind wir hier?", fragten die Kleinen, also Suzie, Ai und Mako, doch keiner wusste eine Antwort darauf.

Zur selben Zeit in Shibuya. Besser gesagt am Bahnhof. Takuya ist jetzt schon zum fünften Mal mit dem Aufzug rauf und runter. Doch immer wenn er nach ganz unten fuhr, waren keine Trailmon zu sehen. Irgendwann gab er dann doch auf. Als er den Bahnhof verließ, waren seine Freunde schon da. Sie wussten, dass Takuya unbedingt in die DigiWelt zurück wollte. Das wollten sie alle. Sie hatten dort so viele Abenteuer erlebt, dass sie sie kaum zählen konnten. Außerdem wollten sie ihre Freunde und Wegbegleiter Bokomon, Neemon und Patamon wieder sehen. Sie fragten sich was aus der Digiwelt jetzt geworden sei. ,, Nichts, keine Trailmon!", meinte Takuya, als er die anderen DigiRitter, die so sehr hofften, das er dieses Mal was anderes sagen würde, sah. ,, Mach dir nichts draus, du hast unsere Spirits doch gehört. Sie haben gesagt, dass wenn das Schicksal es so möchte, wir wieder in die Digiwelt kommen werden.", versuchte Koji seinen besten Freund aufzumuntern. Jedoch ohne Erfolg, denn dem Anführer der Gruppe war egal was das Schicksal sagte. Er wollte wieder in die DigiWelt. Als sie nach Hause gingen, merkten sie plötzlich, dass sich einer nach dem Anderen einfach so auflöste. Wo sie landen würden, hätte keiner von ihnen geglaubt. In der DigiWelt!


	2. erstes Zusammentreffen

Kapitel 2: erstes Zusammentreffen

Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kari und T.K. streiften inzwischen Ziellos durch diese Welt.

Das ,, diese Welt" eine andere DigiWelt ist, hätten sie nie gedacht. So ging es auch den Tamern, die durch diese nicht-enden-wollende Welt liefen. ,, Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will das wir jetzt auf der Stelle eine Pause machen.", quengelte Shushong alias Suzie. ,, Aber wir können noch keine machen, dafür sind wir noch nicht lang genug gelaufen!", sagte ihr großer Bruder Henry. ,, Ich fühle mich ermattet.", machte jetzt auch der Partner der kleinen Suzie mit. ,, Siehst Lopmon ist auch schon ganz ermattet, Henry! Bitte!", bettele sie nun. ,, Was heißt denn ermattet?", fragte Henry jetzt. ,, Ermattet bedeutet müde. Ganz einfach, oder!", gab sie zurück. Nach einer Weile, als alle langsam müde, oder wie Lopmon sagen würde, ermattet, wurden, machten sie endlich eine Pause, was der kleinen Suzie natürlich ganz gut passte. Takato, der sich um den Proviant kümmern sollte, hollte mindestens ein dutzend Brötchen und eine Flasche aus seinem Rucksack. Die Anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Währendessen bei den anderen Digiritter. Ich rede hier von Takuya, Koji und deren Freunden. Sie liefen auch durch die DigiWelt, nur mit einem Unterschied: Sie kannten sich dort aus, was man von Davis, Takato und Co. nicht erwarten. Auf einmal hörten sie einige ihnen bekannte Stimmen. Die von Patamon, Salamon und Lopmon. Die ehemaligen Heiligen drei DigiEngel. Ihre Stimmen kamen aus den Hosentaschen unserer Freunde. Sie nahmen etwas aus der Tasche, aber anstatt ihr Handy in der Hand zu halten, hatten sie jetzt wieder ihre D-Tectoren. Sie hatten sich kein Stück verändert. Takuyas war natürlich rot-schwarz, Kojis Blau- schwarz, J.P.s war blau-gelb, Zoe´s rosa und lila, Tommy´s weiß-grün und zum Schluss Kouichis war schwarz und grau, aber zurück zum Thema. Alsoooo wir waren dabei, dass Patamon, Salamon und Lopmon Kontakt zu den Kindern aufgenommen hatten. ,,Kommt zum Schloss von Ophanimon in die Zone der Lichts, Beeilt euch!", hörten sie alle drei synchron und prompt machten sie sich auf den Weg an den genannten Ort. Dort angekommen trafen sie aber nicht nur die drei kleinen Tier-Digimon, sondern auch alte Freunde: Bokomon und Neemon. ,, Takuya, Koji, J.P.", freute sich Bokomon und auch Neemon freute sich. ,, Zoe, Tommy und ... nanu. Kouichi ist ja auch da, aber aber ich habe doch gesehen, dass...", weiter kam das gelbe Digimon mit der roten Hose jedoch nicht, da hatten ihn Koji und Kouichi schon unterbrochen. ,, Ist eine lange Geschichte!", sagten sie, als ob sie sich abgesprochen hatten. Die Zwillinge schauten sich an und schmunzelten. ,, Und für lange Geschichten haben wir jetzt nun wirklich nicht die geringste Zeit...", fuhr Bokomon fort. ,, Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tommy neugierig. ,, Ich werde euch alles erklären, aber nach dem vielen Laufen wollt ihr euch bestimmt erstmal setzen, oder?" Er deutete auf eine Art Sitzecke, die sich wohl schon sehr lange in dem Schloss befand, so wie sie aussah! Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, begann Bokomon zu erklären. ,, Ihr habt doch sicher schon bemerkt, dass ihr wieder D-Tectoren habt, stimmt doch?", fragte das Digimon zu Beginn. ,, Ja, sonst hätten wir eure Nachricht nicht bekommen!", antworte Takuya. ,, Dennoch müsst ihr noch einmal ganz von vorne beginnen und eure Spirits in allen Gebieten der Digiwelt zurückholen. Sie befinden sich an den Orten wo sie auch waren bevor ihr sie zum ersten Mal geholt habt!", erklärte Patamon weiter. ,, Heißt das wir haben keine Spirits mehr?", fragte koji noch einmal. ,, Hat er doch gerade gesagt, du Spatzenhirn!", neckte Kouichi seinen Zwillingsbruder. ,, Das ist aber noch nicht alles!", versuchte Salamon fortzufahren. Schlagartig wurden alle ganz ruhig. ,, Die Welt braucht wieder eure Hilfe. Sie ist in großer Gefahr. Außerdem müsst ihr wissen, dass ihr nicht die einzigen Digiritter seid. Es gibt nämlich noch 16 weitere.", fuhr Lopmon fort. ,, Und wieso haben wir noch nie etwas von denen gehört und wie heißen die überhaupt?", regte Takuya sich auf. ,, Ihre Namen sind Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, T.K., Ken, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Jen, Kazu, Kenter, Suzie, Ai und Mako. Ihr werdet sie bald kennen lernen, denn wir haben sie, genau wie euch auch, in die DigiWelt gerufen.", erklärten Salamon, Lopmon und Patamon synchron. ,, Wie habt ihr uns denn überhaupt wieder hier hergebracht.", wollte nun der kleine Tommy wissen. ,, Das haben Patamon, Lopmon und Salamon getan!", sagte Neemon. Auf einmal fingen die drei kleinen Digimon an zu leuchten und ehe sie sich versahen, waren die Anderen Digiritter auch da und wunderten sich. ,, Hey, wo sind wir, was ist hier los!", sagte Davis in einem lautern Ton. Als sich alle wieder eingekriegt hatten, stellten sie sich vor. ,, Also ich bin Davis und das ist mein Partner Veemon. Und das sind meine Freunde Ken, Kari, T.K., Cody, Yolei und ihre Partner Wormon, Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon und Hawkmon.", meinte Davis für die Anderen sprechen zu müssen. Die Tamers hingegen konnten für sich selber sprechen. ,, Hi, ich bin Takato und das ist Guilmon.", stellte sich Takato vor. ,, Ich bin Henry und mein Partner ist Terriermon." ,, Mu Man Thai.", begrüßte Terriermon alle Digiritter. ,, Und die Kleine ist meine Schwester Shuchong und Lopmon!", sagte Henry noch. ,, Was soll das, Henry, ich kann selber sagen wer ich bin und Lopmon auch.", beschwerte sie sich. ,, Hallo, ich bin Rika Nonaka und das ist Renamon!", sagte sie. ,, Dann bin ich wohl der Nächste!", meinte Ryo und stellte sich und Monodramon vor. Kazu und Kenter stellten sich und ihre Digimonpartner als nächstes vor. ,, Und ich bin Jen. Das ist Leormon. Mein Digimonpartner.", erklärte sie. Jetzt fehlten nur noch zwei. Die Jüngsten. Ai und Mako. ,, Nanu, wer seid denn ihr zwei?", fragte nun Zoe die zwei kleinen Kinder, die sich hinter einem schwarzen Digimon mit roten Halstuch versteckten. ,, Das sind Ai und Mako und ich bin Impmon." ,, Wollt ihr zwei nicht rauskommen. Wir tun euch doch nichts!", sagte die, die über den Spirit des Windes gebietet und konnte damit die Kinder überzeugen. ,, Nun da sich alle schon vorgestellt haben, sollten wir das auch noch machen!", schlug Takuya vor und alle waren einverstanden. ,, Ich bin Kanbara. Takuya Kanbara.", stellte der Krieger des Feuers sich vor. ,, Hey Takuya. Mach hier keinen auf James Bond. Du bist nämlich nicht James Bond.", meckerte Zoe, ,,Oh fast hätte ich es vergessen. Ich heiße Zoe Ayamoto.", sagte das einzige Mädchen der Gruppe. Tommy war der Nächste. ,, Ich bin Tommy Hyomi.", sagte der Jüngste. ,, Und ich heiße J.P.. Damit das klar ist: Zoe gehört mir.", stellte J.P. klar. ,, Was heißt hier ,,gehört dir!", wollte nun die Angesprochene wissen. Alle lachten. ,, Und was ist mit uns?", fragte jetzt Koji. ,, Ja, habt ihr uns denn völlig vergessen?", wollte nun Kouichi wissen. ,, Nein, wie könnten wir denn unsere Zwillinge vergessen?", scherzte Das Mädchen wieder mit einem Sarkastischen Unterton und wieder mussten alle lachen. Nur Koji und Kouichi lachten nicht. ,, Macht euch nichts draus. Ok. Koji? Kouichi?", versuchte sie sie aufzumuntern. Die Zwillinge nickten. Keinem war aufgefallen, dass sie keine Digimonpartner hatten. Das würden sie aber noch früh genug erfahren. Dann musste für die neu hinzugekommenen alles noch einmal erklärt werden, während die Anderen sich schon auf den Weg machen wollten und ihre Spirits zurückholen wollten. „ Seit ihr sicher, dass ihr schon gehen wollt.", fragte Bokomon unsicher.

„ Klar, sonst können wir den anderen mit ihren Partnern später nicht helfen!", war Takuyas Argument. „ Aber wenn ihr jetzt geht, werdet ihr verpassen, warum ihr wieder hier seit und worum es dabei überhaupt geht.", versuchte Bokomon noch einmal die Kids zu überzeugen. Erfolglos. „ Sag's uns einfach nachher schnell, wenn wir wieder zurückkommen.", sagte Zoe, als sie schon fast das Schloss verlassen hatten. „ In Ordnung, aber ihr müsst euch beeilen!", sagte das Digimon mit dem rosa Gurt ziemlich unzufrieden. „ Ja, Bokomon. Das werden wir. Ganz sicher!", sagten sie alle synchron und verließen endlich das Schloss von Seraphimon.


	3. die Reise beginnt

Kapitel 3: Die Reise geht los

Die Digiritter, also Takuya und Co. hatten sich auf den Weg gemacht, ihre Spirits zurückzuholen, aber die Digiwelt war groß. Wo sollten sie zuerst hingehen. Immerhin beschützten ihre Spirits jetzt die entsprechenden Gebiete der Digiwelt. Zur Zeit waren sie in der Nähe der Gebiete des Feuers und des Eises. Außerdem war das Gebiet des Windes auch nicht weit weg. ,, ich schlage vor, wir gehen einfach da lang. Wir müssen doch sowieso durch die gesamten Gebiete, da können wir das doch auch so machen.", schlug Takuya vor. Niemand hatte etwas dagegen und schon gingen sie los. Schnell. Sie hatten schließlich nicht alle Zeit der Welt und umso schneller sie laufen, desto schneller könnten sie wieder digitieren und den anderen Digirittern, die sie gerade eben erst kennen gelernt hatten, mit ihren Partnern helfen. Zuerst waren sie im Dorf Brise und wurden von den Floramon und Mushroommon freudig empfangen. Dort wehte ein leichter Wind, der das Dorf umgab und es schützte. Das konnte nur eins heißen: der Spirit des Windes musste sich an diesem Ort befinden. Zoe würde als erste wieder digitieren können. Nachdem die Floramon und die Mushroommon unsere Freunde zum Essen eingeladen hatten, machte das einzige Mädchen der Gruppe sich auf den Weg ihre Spirits zu suchen. Das dauerte nicht sehr lange, denn Zoe hatte, wie die anderen Digiritter ja auch, eine starke Verbindung zu Kazemon und Zephirmon. Schon nach 5 Minuten hörten die anderen, die immer noch am Esstisch saßen, weil Zoe natürlich als allererste fertig war– sogar J.P. war nicht so schnell wie sie- , ein lautes „Spirits kommt zu mir", von Zoe. Und wenig später kam diese schon auf sie zu gerannt. ,, Ich hab sie wieder. Meine Spirits.", sagte sie. Überglücklich. ,, So, warum war euer Aufenthalt nur so kurz? Kommt ihr uns bald mal wieder besuchen?", fragten die Floramon traurig, als die Kinder sich zum Aufbruch bereit machen wollten. ,, Ja, natürlich! Ist doch klar.", munterte Tommy sie auf und sie zogen vollkommen motiviert weiter. Auf ihrem Weg Richtung „Bahnhof der Flammen" flog ihnen in der Gegend rund um die Windfabrik etwas Blau-gelbes entgegen. ,, Hey Leute, ist das nicht auch ein Spirit?", behauptete Kouichi. ,, Ja, du hast recht!", stimmte sein Zwilling ihm zu. ,, Ist das nicht der Spirit des Donners?", fragte sich der jüngste der Gruppe. ,, Das...das ist... MEIN Spirit!", freute sich J.P. Er rannte vor die Anderen, nahm seinen D- Tector und rief: „Spirits kommt zu mir!" und prompt verschwanden die Spirits in seinem D-Tector. Fertig. Fehlten also nur noch 4. Die Reise ging weiter.

In der Zwischenzeit im Schloss von Seraphimon. „Also so ist das. Deshalb wurden wir hierher gebracht!", verstanden die anderen DigiRitter bzw. Digimon Tamer nach und nach. „Hey, wo sind eigentlich die anderen, die vorhin hier waren?", fiel Davis auf einmal auf. „ Takuya und seine Freunde haben noch was zu erledigen. Sie kommen zurück sobald sie alles erledigt haben." Dann erklärten die fünf Digimon weitere Dinge sie in dieser Welt beachten sollten und außerdem was es mit den zehn legendären Digikriegern so auf sich hat.

Die 6 Digikrieger hatten inzwischen schon Tommy´s Spirits des Eises zurückgeholt und hatten den „Bahnhof der Flammen" fast erreicht, doch davor lag noch das unterirdische Labyrinth, indem sie laut Patamon die Spirits des Lichts von Koji befinden sollten. „Hoffentlich fall ich nicht wieder in das Loch das zum Labyrinth führt.", meinte der Lichtjunge, wie Patamon jetzt so schön sagen würde, und begann zu lachen. Alle lachten mit. Als sie lachten, war ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen das sie diesen Ort schon erreicht hatten und fast mitten in das sich dort befindende Loch stürzen würden. Koji war der erste der sich wieder eingekriegt hatte, denn er spürte irgendwas seltsamen, was ihm jedoch nicht sonderlich fremd war. Er spürte Lobomon und Kendogarurumon. „ Halt wartet, bleibt sofort stehen. Ihr dürft nicht weiter gehen.", warnte er die anderen. „ Aber wieso denn das?", wollte nun Takuya wissen, „ Ist doch nicht der Fall, dass hier der Weg urplötzlich zu Ende wäre." Er ging ohne sich groß Gedanken zu machen, was Koji, der ja sein bester Freund war, gesagt hatten, weiter. „Nein, das nicht, aber da war doch beim ersten Mal als wie hier waren noch ein tiefes Loch und jetzt ist dieses Loch verschwunden, aber ich spüre das es noch da ist.", versuchte er es noch einmal, doch die andren gingen unentwegt weiter, bis Takuya und die anderen auf einmal bemerkten das der Boden in ihrem Bereich auch anders war. Nur Kouichi merkte es nicht. Schließlich war er zum ersten Mal dort und konnte deshalb nichts Besonderes feststellen. Er bemerkte das Loch erst als er hinein fiel. „ Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!", schrie der Junge der Finsternis. „ Oh nein, Kouichi!", schrie Koji, rannte zu der Stelle und sprang hinterher. Dort erblickte er auch seinen Spirit. Dieser verschwand sofort in seinem D-Tector und Koji digitierte.

Koji H- Spirit- Digitation zu Lobomon

Vor Schreck hatten die Anderen gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie ja auch wieder digitieren konnten. Lobomon schaffte es seinen Bruder aufzufangen und sicher am Boden zu landen. Dann sprang er hoch, bis er wieder aus dem Loch draußen war. Dort digitierte lobomon wieder zurück zu Koji. „ Danke, Koji.", bedankte er sich. „ Du hast mir echt einen Schrecken eingejagt, aber wärst du nicht in das Loch gefallen, hätte ich mir meine Spirits nicht wieder bekommen. Also sollte ich mich bei dir bedanken.", meinte der Junge mit der blauen Jacke lächelnd. „ Man Kouichi, man bekommt wirklich langsam das Gefühl das du immer überall herunterfällst. Egal bei was. Bei Treppen, Klippen und einmal ist unter dir der Boden eingestürzt und jetzt fällst du auch noch in Löcher. Wie machst du nur so was?", neckte Takuya den Schwarzhaarigen und alle lachten. Wo er recht hatte, hat er recht, oder? Dann war aber an der Zeit weiter zu gehen, denn Takuya und Kouichi wollten ihre Spirits doch auch zurückzubekommen. Schon bald hatten sie endlich den „ Bahnhof der Flammen" erreicht. „ Na endlich, wir sind da!", freute sich der Anführer der Gruppe. ,, Wisst ihr noch wie wir hier in der Digiwelt gelandet sind?", errinerte Tommy wieder an den Tag, der über ihr Schicksal entschied. „ Ja, ja, aber wo ist denn jetzt mein Spirit. Er war das letzte Mal doch auch hier.", meinte Takuya ungeduldig. „ Reg dich nicht auf. Da ist er doch.", beruhigte Koji seinen besten Freund. Takuya regte sich ab und schaute in die Richtung in die Koji gezeigt hatte und dort war wirklich sein Spirit. Das hätten Takuya nicht erwartet. Er hätte erwartet, dass Koji versuchen würde ihn auszutricksen, aber selbst takuya darf sich ja mal irren, oder? „ Komm zu mir, Spirit!", rief der Junge mit der Fliegerbrille während er seinen D-Tector nahm und der Spirit auf ihn zukam. ,, Endlich!", meinte er. Jetzt fehlte also nur noch ein Spirit. Der von kouichi. Der Spirit der finsternis. Und wo der sich befindet wusste keiner so genau. Schließlich hatte Kouichi seine Spirits von Cherubimon bekommen und später haben die sich in den L- und K- Spirits der Finsternis verwandelt. „ Na toll, dann werde ich meine Spirits ja nie zurückbekommen.", sagte Kouichi traurig. „ Ach, mach dir nichts draus. Ich schlage vor, das wir uns auf den Weg machen!", versuchte sein Bruder ihn aufzumuntern. ,, Ja, aber wohin bitteschön?", wollte dieser wieder wissen. " Na, zum dunklen Kontinent, natürlich!", antwortete Koji, als wäre das Ziel ihrer Reise selbstverständlich, was es ja auch war oder wo würdet ihr hingehen, wenn ihr den Spirit der Finsternis suchen würdet? Alle waren einverstanden und begannen sie die Reise zum dunklen Kontinent, um Kouichis Spirits zum Schluss auch noch zurückzubekommen. Doch der Weg war lang. Wie sollten sie schnell dort hin gelangen. Kein Trailmon in der Digiwelt wollte den Weg auf sich nehmen oder selbst wenn keines würde bis zum dunklen Kontinent durchhalten ohne umzudrehen. Sie hatten keine Ideen mehr. „ Tja, dann müssen wir wohl laufen.", war Takuyas Entschluss. „ Das finde ich ehrlich gesagt keine Gute Idee.", gab Koji seine Meinung dazu ab. „ Ja und warum nicht, du Genie?", sagte nun der Anführer etwas gereizt. Was! Etwas! Ich meinte natürlich sehr! „ Weil wenn wir zu Fuß gehen sind wir viel zu langsam, DU Genie.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige ganz gelassen. „ Ach ja. Hast du vielleicht einen besseren Vorschlag, wenn keines der Trailmon uns auch nur in die Nähe dieser Zone bringen will!", wollte Takuya jetzt wissen. „ Das Trailmon unglaublich stur sind weis ich selber. Aber laufen können wir trotzdem nicht, deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir einfach digitieren, das wir als Digimon viel schneller sind!", erklärte der Zwilling von Kouichi. J.P. kam auf Takuya zu. Genau wie Zoe. „ Komm schon Takuya.", meinte das Mädchen mit der pinken Mütze. " Du musst zugeben.

„ Das was Koji sagt, klingt irgendwie einleuchtend.", fügte der älteste und Takuya musste sich dem Willen der Mehrheit beugen und so digitierten sie.

Takuya doppelte Spirit Digitation zu Aldamon

Koji B-Spirit Digitation zu Kendogarurumon

Zoe B-Spirit Digitation zu Zephirmon

Tommy H-Spirit Digitation zu Kumamon

J.P. H-Spirit Digitation zu Beetlemon

Alle freuten sich wieder digitiert zu sein. Endlich waren sie wieder zu Digimon geworden. Jetzt fehlte nur noch eins. Zephirmon nahm Kumamon, da dieser nicht fliegen konnte und Kouichi wurde natürlich von seinem Bruder Kendogarurumon getragen. So kamen sie nun viel schneller voran als vorher. „ Moment mal. Weiß überhaupt noch jemand, wo der dunkle Kontinent liegt?", fragte Aldamon ahnungslos. Doch keiner konnte sich noch vollkommen sicher sein, es genau zu wissen. „ Ich glaube ich weiß wo es lang geht!", sagte Kouichi schließlich, denn er konnte es irgendwie spüren, wie die anderen Digiritter auch, wenn es sich um ihre Spirits handelte. „ Wenn du es weißt, dann müssen du und Koji vorangehen, um uns den Weg zu zeigen.", legte Takuya bzw. Aldamon fest und dann ging es auch schon los. Kouichi und Kendogarurumon liefen voran. Hinter ihnen flogen Beetlemon, Aldamon und Zephirmon, die Kumamon trug.

Schon bald hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Viel schnell wie wenn sie gelaufen wären. Nur gut, dass Koji so einen tollen Vorschlag gemacht hatte, oder? Jetzt mussten sie nur noch den letzten Spirit suchen bzw. ihn holen, denn der Krieger der Finsternis wusste genau wo dieser sich befand. Das ging auch recht schnell. Sie mussten sich ja auch beeilen, wie Bokomon es von ihnen abverlangt hatte, also digitierte nun auch Kouichi und sich machten sich auf den Rückweg.

Kouichi K-Spirit Digitation zu Kaiserleomon

Bald hatten sie das Schloss und die anderen Digiritter wieder erreicht.


	4. ein neuer Feind

Kapitel 4: Ein neuer Feind

Als sie wieder ankommen waren, digitierten sie zurück. „ Hallo, wir sind wieder da!", rief Takuya durch das ganze Schloss bis sie die anderen erreicht hatten. „ Hey, da seit ihr ja wieder!", meinte Davis, als sie den Raum betraten. „ Takuya, da seit ihr ja. Ihr wart schneller als ich gedacht hatte. Habt ihr Alle gefunden?", erklärte Bokomon überrascht. „ Wie „alle" gefunden? Wo wart ihr überhaupt die ganze Zeit?", wollte daraufhin Ken wissen, aber eigentlich wollten es alle wissen, nur Ken war der erste oder auch der einzige, der sich getraut hatte nachzufragen. „ Wo wir waren. Wir haben doch nur...", weiter kam der Junge mit der Kappe nicht. „ Ach was wir gemacht haben ist doch unwichtig.", meinte Koji nicht so überzeugend. „ Ja, genau!", stimmte Kouichi zu. „ Wie ihr wollt. Ihr müsst es uns nicht sagen, wenn ihr nicht wollt.", meinte Ken wieder, obwohl er es doch liebend gern gehört hätte. „ Ach, hört nicht auf ihn. Ihr MÜSST es uns sagen, ob ihr wollt oder nicht?", war Davis Einstellung dazu. „ Ruhe! Jetzt mal. Ich glaube Bokomon will uns noch mal was erzählen!", schrie Takato, jedoch schien ihn niemand, außer Henry, zu beachten und wie als ob sie sich abgesprochen hatten schrieen die zwei samt Digimonpartner ganz laut: „ Könnt ihr nicht mal ruhig sein!", das sie auch von allen gehört wurden. Es war so laut, dass sie mit ihrem Rumgebrülle die kleinen Ai und Mako fast mit zum weinen brachte. Als sie wirklich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich hatten, kam natürlich ein lässiges „ Mu Man Thai" von Terriermon, welches danach von Yolei in die Mangel genommen wurde, weil diese es total niedlich fand. „ Yolei, hört auf das arme Digimon zu ärgern, auch wenn du es nur gut meinst." Nachdem Kari das gemeint hatte, lies Yolei Terriermon wieder los. „ Geht es dir gut?", fragte das Mädchen mit den braunen, kurzen Haaren noch einmal zur Sicherheit nach. „ Ach. Alles Mu Man Thai.", antwortete es als wäre es nicht fast von Yolei zerdrückt worden und kletterte wieder auf Henrys Schulter. Bokomon unterbrach sie jetzt endlich. „ Könnt ihr mir noch einmal zuhören, damit ich euch erzählen kann, warum ihr wieder in die Digiwelt gerufen wurdet.", sagte es mit einer lauten Stimme. „ Moment mal. Wieder? Wir sind das erste Mal hier!", sagte alle, außer natürlich Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Zoe, J.P. und Tommy, im Chor. „ Das mag schon sein, aber Takuya und seine Freunde waren schon einmal hier und kennen sich hier bestens aus!", erklärten Patamon, Lopmon und Salamon gemeinsam. „ Darf ich nun weitermachen?", beschwerte sich Bokomon wieder. Sofort wurden alle still, damit das weiße Digimon weitererzählen konnte. „ Takuya. Ihr wisst doch sicher noch, wie ihr vor einiger Zeit Lucemon besiegt habt, oder?", fragte er zu Beginn. „Wie könnten wir das nur jemals vergessen?", lautete die Antwort der Betroffenen. „ Und so viel ich informiert bin, habt ihr einen Kampf mit MaloMyotismon gehabt und gewonnen!" Bokomon deutete auf Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, T.K. und Cody. Diese schauten sich kurz an und nickten schließlich. „ ich weiß außerdem, dass ihr das Computerprogramm D-Reaper zerstört habt!", erklärte das Digimon weiter. Takato sagte dazu nur: „ Es war verdammt knapp, aber wie haben es am Ende doch noch geschafft, aber was hat das jetzt eigentlich mit uns zu tun? Wie haben unsere Gegner doch besiegt, nicht wahr " „ Nein, leider noch nicht richtig!", seufzte Neemon traurig. „ Wie meinst du das?", wollten Davis, Takato und Takuya jetzt wissen, „ soll das heißen wir haben noch gar nicht gewonnen?" „ Ihr mögt sie zwar besiegt haben. Das Problem ist jedoch das es noch nicht euer wahrer Feind war!" „ Waaaaaaaaaaassssssssss?", riefen alle Anwesenden Digiritter im Chor. „ Ja, so ist es. Leider. Eure Gegner waren nur Handlanger eures wirklichen Feindes, der zurzeit unsere Digiwelt terrorisiert.", erklärten die fünf Digimon weiter. „ Aber als wir durch die Digiwelt gegangen sind, ist uns nichts in der Art aufgefallen!", gab Zoe zu bedenken. „ Ja, aber die Untergebenen eures neuen Feindes übernehmen Stück für Stück die ganze Digiwelt und hier werden bald so Dinge vorfallen, wie ihr es schon kennt und es liegt an euch alle zu besiegen!", erklärte Bokomon letztenendlich, „ Das war alles, was ich euch sagen wollte. Jetzt könnt ihr weiterreden oder ihr macht euch auf die Digiwelt zu retten. Also was werdet ihr tun?", beendete Bokomon nun seine Rede. Da mussten die mittlerweile 22 Digiritter gar nicht lange nachdenken. Auch wenn nur 6 von Ihnen diese Digiwelt kannten, wollten sie wirklich alles tun, um die Digiwelt zu retten. „ Eins ist klar. Auch wenn wir diese Digiwelt nicht kennen, eins ist ganz klar.", sagte Davis total übereifrig und Ken beendete wie meistens den Satz mit: „ Wir werden euch helfen, wo wir nur kennen!"

„Jaaaaaaaaa!", stimmten Kari, T.K, Cody, Yolei, Veemon, Wormon, Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon und Hawkmon freudig zu. „ Wir sind auch dabei, oder Takato?", meinte Guilmon neugierig. „ Klar machen wir auch mit. Seit ihr auch dabei, Freunde.", fragte Takato die anderen Tamer. „ Hey darauf kannst du wetten!", meinte Rika, als wäre ihre Antwort selbstverständlich. „ Dann sind wir natürlich auch dabei!", sagte Henry jetzt schon siegessicher und Terriermon stimmte mit seinem Lieblingsspruch „ Mu Man Thai" zu. „ Ich und Guardromon sind natürlich auch dabei.", sagte Kazu entschlossen und Kenta stimmte ihm zu. Jen nickte einfach nur. Suzie war natürlich auch dabei, wenn Henry dabei war. Ai und Mako fragten zuerst Impmon, welches auch mitmachen wollte.

Dann war ja alles klar. Sie würden das Böse bekämpfen. Gemeinsam.

Doch auf einmal erschütterte ein Erdbeben das Schloss. Sie rannten nach draußen, doch was sie dort sahen, konnten einige von ihnen nicht glauben.

Mal ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und war nicht zu kurz

Habt Ihr schon ne Ahnung um wen es geht und was sie draußen erwartet

Lasst es mich wissen und schreibt fleißig reviews

Ich mach weiter sobald es geht.

^-^ HEL


	5. eine neue Digitation

Kapitel 5: Eine neue Digitation!

Sie verließen das Schloss und sahen doch tatsächlich „ schwarze Türme". Und die nicht zu knapp. „ Henry, was ist das?", fragte Suzie ängstlich und zeigte auf die seltsamen Teile. Ihr großer Bruder wusste darauf nur leider keine Antwort. „ Das sind schwarze Türme!", stellte Kari klar, das es nun alle wussten. „ Wenn ihr die Dinger kennt, sagt uns wofür sie gut sind!", forderte Rika Kari auf. „ Schwarze Türme verhindern eine Digitation.", erklärte Kari auf einfachste Art und Weise.

In der Zwischenzeit rief Bokomon die Digikrieger noch einmal zu sich. „ Takuya, hör mal. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die anderen Digiritter keine Ahnung von einer Spirit-Digitation haben. Immerhin haben sie ihre Partner, die sie digitieren lassen. Deshalb bitten wir euch beim ersten Kampf und vielleicht beim Zweiten noch nicht zu digitieren, um die andren Digiritter am Anfang nicht soooo zu überraschen.", erklärte Bokomon. „ Soll das heißen, wir sollen uns zurückhalten?", fragte Takuya nicht sehr begeistert. „ Nur die ersten Male. Wäre das Möglich?", bat das weiße Digimon. „ Ok, wenns sein muss!", stimmte Takuya immer noch nicht zufrieden zu.

Dann gab es wieder ein Erdbeben. Kurz darauf kamen eine ganze Armee Centarumon auf sie zu. Eine Armee? Das waren bestimmt schon zwei Armeen. Die sahen nicht sehr freundlich aus. Eher so als würden sie gleich angreifen.

Dann gingen die sechs Kids wieder nach draußen zu den Anderen. Diese hatten jetzt alle Information über die schwarzen Türme ausgetauscht und die Digimon der Tamer versuchten nun verzweifelt zu digitieren, um die Centarumon zu bekämpfen. Ohne Erfolg!

„ Was ist denn hier los? Wollt ihr dieses Ding nicht erstmal zerstören?", fragte Tommy ahnungslos. „ Das würden wir, wenn wir könnten, aber unsre Partner können nicht digitieren.", erklärte Henry den neu hinzugekommenen. „ Aber es gibt doch noch die Armor-Digitation, oder Davis?", fragte V-Mon Davis sicherheitshalber. „ Aber klar doch", sagte er zu seinem Partner und dann rief er den Anderen zu, „ Hört mal alle her, Zeit für die Armor-Digitation. Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen.

„Digiarmorei des Mutes erstrahle!"

Veemon Armor-Digitation zu Flamedramon- Flamme des Mutes

„Digiarmorei der Aufrichtigkeit erstrahle!"

Hawkmon Armor-Digitation zu Shurimon- Gebieter der Aufrichtigkeit

„Digiarmorei des Wissens!"

Armadillomon Armor-Digitation zu Digmon- Allmacht des Wissens

„Digiarmorei des Lichtes erstrahle!"

Gatomon Armor-Digitation zu Nefertimon- Glanz des Lichtes

„Digiarmorei der Hoffnung erstrahle!"

Patamon Armor-Digitation zu Pegasusmon- Strahl der Hoffnung

„ Feuerrakete!", eröffnete Flamedramon den Kampf und traf damit auch schon ein Centarumon. Dieser trat sofort den Rückzug an. ,, Messerscheibe!" und „Steinbrecher!" von Shurimon und Digmon, brachten weitere Gegner zum aufgeben, aber auch nachdem alle verzweifelt versuchten sie zu verjagen, waren es bestimmt noch 50 von ihn übrig. Auch das Heilige Band hatte bisher nicht viel gebracht. Die Hälfte hatten sie noch vor sich. Jedoch würden die Digimon schon bald keine Energie zum kämpfen mehr haben. Aber eins ist klar. Sowohl Digiritter, als auch Partner würden niemals aufgeben. Nur Ken konnte nicht mitmachen, denn Wormon konnte wegen den schwarzen Türmen, wie die anderen Digimon auch, nicht digitieren.

„ Hey, und was ist mit dir?" hörte Ken auf einmal eine Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. Koji. Ken drehte sich erschreckt um. „Willst du deinen Freunden nicht helfen?", ergänzte Kouichi den Satz seines Bruders. Ken konnte darauf eigentlich nur eins antworten: „ Das würde ich gern, aber ich habe nun mal kein Digiarmorei, mit dem Wormon digitieren könnte!", erzählte er etwas niedergeschlagen. „ Mach dir nichts draus. Irgendwann wirst du deins auch finden!", ermutigte Wormon seinen Partner, der in wiederum gleich in seine Arme nahm. „ Wormon hat Recht und dieser Tag kommt vielleicht früher als du denkst. Vielleicht sogar schon heute.", meinte nun Takuya. „ Das wäre schön, aber eins wundert mich immer noch?", war Kens Reaktion. „ Was denn?", wollte nun Tommy wissen. „ Ich habe hier die Digimonpartner aller Digiritter gesehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund haben wir eure noch nicht gesehen. Ich würde gerne wissen wo sie sind!", erklärte der Junge den Anderen. „ Da könnte es ein Problem geben, denn wir haben keine Partner!", stellte J.P. klar. Ken verstand nicht. Wie konnte es Digiritter ohne Digimonpartner geben. „Und wie kämpft ihr dann gegen eure Feinde?", fragte er nun. Takuya wollte es ihm schon fast sagen, aber dann fielen ihm Bokomons Worte ein. Sie würden sie nicht so sehr erschrecken wollen. „ Weißt du, das ist ganz schön kompliziert. Du wirst es schon früh genug erfahren.", redete der Junge mit der Kappe und der Brille sich raus.

Mittlerweile waren alle Digimon wieder auf ihr Rookie bzw. Champion- Level zurückdigitiert. Nur Flamedramon hatte noch Kraft zum Kampf, es war allerdings auch schon erschöpft und würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten und es waren noch fünf Centarumon da, die noch nicht besiegt wurden oder aufgegeben hatten. Zwei von ihnen richteten ihren Solarstrahl auf Davis, der als einziger noch nicht in Deckung gegangen war. Die anderen sollten sich um Flamedramon kümmern. Einen Solarstrahl konnte Flamedramon abfangen, den andren traf wie von den Centarumon geplant Davis. Dieser wollte noch ausweichen, wurde aber doch getroffen. Zwar nicht so stark, wie ein direkter Treffer, aber es hat gereicht, um Davis erst einmal auszuschalten. Ken, der ja die ganze Zeit außer Schussweite stand, wollte Davis helfen, bevor die Gegner, ihn kriegen würden, aber er wurde von den anderen aufgehalten. Sie sagte, es sei zu gefährlich, aber jetzt konnte man ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Statt vor den Centarumon davon zu laufen rannte er auf sie zu, um seinen besten Freund zu retten, was ihm auch gelang. Allerdings galt es immer noch die letzten fünf Gegner zu schlagen.

Auf einmal leuchtete es um sie herum. Ein seltsames rosa Teil flog auf Ken zu und landete genau vor seinen Füßen. Dann hörte es auf zu leuchten und man konnte erkennen was es eigentlich war. Sein Digiarmorei. Nämlich das Digiarmorei der Freundlichkeit, was Wormon endlich eine Armor-Digitation ermöglichte.

Digiarmorei der Freundlichkeit erstrahle!

Wormon Armor-Digitation zu Bucchiemon- Blüte der Freundlichkeit

Auf einmal stand vor ihnen ein kleines rosa Feen-Digimon. Dieses hatte außerdem noch Flügel mit denen es auf die restlichen Centarumon zu flog. „ Krallenpfeil!", rief es und feuerte einen rosanen Strahl aus seinem Finger auf die Gegner, die bis zuvor noch recht siegessicher aussahen. Die anderen Digiritter staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen, wie dieses kleine Digimon kämpfen konnte. Schnell ergaben sie sich und flüchteten. Der Kampf war gewonnen und Davis kam auch wieder zu sich.

„ Hey, was ist denn passiert!", fragte er noch ganz benommen. „ Davis, gut, das es dir wieder gut geht. Du hast verpasst wie Wormon eine Armor-Digitation gemacht hat und den Kampf für sich entscheiden konnte.", erklärte T.K. ihm und Davis glaubte es nicht, bis er das kleine Bucchiemon sah, welches wieder zu Ken flog. „ Endlich habe ich es auch geschafft!", freute das Feen-Digimon sich.

„ Ich muss echt sagen, das habt ihr gut gemacht!", lobte Takato sie. „ Ja, hättet ihr noch eine Sekunde gezögert, hätten wir in den Kampf eingegriffen, nicht wahr Freunde?", stimmte Takuya ihnen zu. „ Wie wollt ihr denn bitte schön eingreifen. Ihr habt doch noch nicht mal Digimonpartner!", spottete Rika„ Aber ihr habt mir doch auch erzählt, dass ihr gar keine Partner habt.", wunderte sich Ken, der immer noch Bucchiemon im Arm hielt. „ Ähhhh, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir erstmal die schwarzen Türme, die nach eurem Kampf noch übrig sind, zu zerstören?", versuchte Zoe abzulenken. „ Ach, das mach ich schon!", sagte Bucchiemon und fing auch gleich damit an. „ Krallenpfeil!" Es schoss mit den Strahlen, die aus seinen Fingern kamen auf die Türme, die kurz darauf in sich zusammen fielen.


End file.
